


Anime spezzate

by svnrisewoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shooting Guns, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Choi San, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnrisewoo/pseuds/svnrisewoo
Summary: Wooyoung vive giorno per giorno, San ha anche il più inutile appuntamento programmato in agenda.Wooyoung sta scappando dalla polizia una mattina del tutto casuale, San è appena sceso dalla macchina per dirigersi in azienda.San è l'unico a venire inquadrato da Wooyoung e l'unico in grado di salvargli la vita con un bacio.Wooyoung invece, è l'unico a rubare il cuore di San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Anime spezzate

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, sono qui per avvertirvi del fatto che non ho mai scritto una storia di questo genere ed è la prima volta che tratto argomenti simili, quindi è una sorta di esperimento per me e se doveste trovare qualcosa che non vi torna, vi prego di farmelo notare in modo clemente! 
> 
> Spero nonostante tutto che vi piaccia e soprattutto che abbiate letto bene i tags dato che non vorrei triggerare nessuno, comunque ad ogni capitolo se ci sarà qualcosa di troppo sconvolgente metterò prima l'avviso anche se comunque alcuni dei tw non saranno descritti nei dettagli!  
> Detto ciò, buona lettura <3

Correre era considerato uno sport, faceva bene alla salute ed al fisico, ti teneva allenato e soprattutto aiutava i muscoli delle gambe a diventare più resistenti e ad irrobustirsi.  
Ma non era il tipo di corsa che stava facendo Wooyoung quella mattina.  
I suoi polmoni bruciavano per quanto stesse correndo, mentre ogni tanto si guardava indietro per accertarsi di essere abbastanza lontano dai tre uomini in divisa che gli stavano alle calcagna.  
Non aveva più fiato per correre alla velocità in cui aveva iniziato ma non poteva fermarsi finché non avrebbe trovato un nascondiglio che gli avrebbe permesso di seminarli, o qualcosa con cui poterli depistare e farli distrarre.  
Non si sentiva più le gambe e se si fosse fermato o rallentato per qualche istante era sicuro che quest’ultime non sarebbero riuscite a riprendere la corsa disperata, al contrario gli avrebbero ceduto ed avrebbero permesso ai poliziotti di raggiungerlo ed ammanettarlo.  
Non poteva permetterlo.  
La giacca nera decorata da dei disegni gialli lo stava facendo sudare più del solito; era una normalissima mattina di primavera, il ché stava a significare che faceva ancora piuttosto fresco nelle prime ore della giornata, ma se Wooyoung avesse saputo che di lì a poco dei poliziotti avrebbero iniziato a rincorrerlo, probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a correre in maglietta.  
Inoltre non solo il giaccone pesante gli stava causando problemi ma il nodo che aveva fatto alla fascia che aveva sulla testa per tenere indietro le ciocche di capelli lunghi e neri si stava allentando, solo che non aveva neanche un secondo di tempo per poterle dedicare attenzioni.  
Non poteva permettere che per colpa del troppo caldo e quella maledetta fascia gli creassero così tanti problemi da permettere agli uomini in divisa di arrestarlo, non poteva permetterlo in nessun modo perché poi come avrebbero fatto i suoi due amici a continuare senza di lui?  
Wooyoung, Mingi e Hongjoong avevano sempre vissuto insieme fin da piccoli nello stesso orfanotrofio, avevano iniziato insieme quel lavoro e mai nessuno dei tre era ancora stato scoperto e finito nei casini, perciò il ragazzo non poteva lasciare che succedesse proprio quella mattina.

“Maledetto bastardo, non riuscirai a scappare ancora per molto!” urlò uno dei tre uomini e Wooyoung ghignò a quelle parole. Il cuore gli batteva a mille per la corsa ma non poteva negare di essere piuttosto impaurito, anche perché era umano avere paura in casi del genere, l’importante era non perdersi d’animo e non arrendersi.  
Sapendo di averli dietro e che loro avrebbero potuto benissimo vederlo, Wooyoung mentre correva alzò un braccio, mostrando agli interessati un dito medio per provocarli ancora di più.  
Portò le mani avanti quando si ritrovò difronte ad un cancello non troppo alto e dopo aver preso abbastanza rincorsa si aggrappò ad esso e con un salto lo superò, trovandosi in poco tempo dall’altra parte. Si voltò verso i poliziotti ed indietreggiò camminando per qualche secondo, giusto quei pochi istanti che gli permisero di lanciare uno sguardo di sfida agli uomini, sorrise malignamente e subito dopo si voltò nuovamente, riprendendo quindi a correre.  
Si accorse di essere entrato in un parcheggio di qualche strano edificio, forse un’azienda ricca e famosa e per un momento si ritrovò con le mani legate; ci sarebbe voluto poco ai poliziotti per scavalcare quel cancello e raggiungerlo in mezzo a tutte quelle macchine e l’avrebbero riconosciuto subito, dal momento che il suo abbigliamento non era proprio elegante e raffinato come quegli uomini che vedeva uscire dalle proprie auto per incamminarsi verso l’entrata del palazzo.  
Wooyoung strinse le mani in due pugni guardandosi attorno, poi si voltò indietro per accertarsi che i poliziotti non l’avessero ancora raggiunto ma appena sentì delle voci dire “è andato da questa parte!”, si rese conto di essere in trappola.  
Deglutì la bile che gli si era formata al centro della gola a causa del nervosismo e si guardò attorno, torturandosi il labbro inferiore insistentemente, prima di scorgere la figura di un giovane ragazzo intento ad infilare una chiave nella serratura della sua auto, probabilmente con l’intento di chiuderla.  
Nella sua testa si accese una lampadina e gli piombò in mente un’idea piuttosto geniale anche se malsana.  
Si diresse a corsa verso quello sconosciuto ed una volta vicino a lui si intrufolò tra lo sportello della macchina e il corpo dell’altro, gli prese il viso tra le mani e premette le labbra contro le sue.  
Nessuno dei due ebbe il tempo di elaborare la cosa e Wooyoung non lo guardò neanche in faccia, gli bastava semplicemente scappare alla vista dei poliziotti e probabilmente, se avessero visto due finti innamorati che si baciavano, non si sarebbero avvicinati per controllare se uno dei due fosse proprio il loro obiettivo.  
Lo sconosciuto rimase troppo scombussolato da quelle labbra che si posarono velocemente sulle sue, per questo motivo non ricambiò il bacio, mentre invece Wooyoung aveva iniziato a togliersi la giacca per rimanere con una semplice maglietta nera indosso e buttarla sotto l'auto con i piedi, così da non essere riconosciuto per il suo abbigliamento, fece la stessa cosa con la fascia, infilandosela all’interno dei jeans.

“Che cazzo stai facendo?” domandò il ragazzo sconosciuto al quale il fuggitivo stava in qualche modo violando la sua volontà, ma in quel momento aveva così tanto bisogno di scampare alla polizia che avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarsi il culo.

“Te lo spiego dopo, ora baciami” biascicò Wooyoung in risposta, riportando le mani sulle sue guance per poi far scivolare le braccia attorno al suo collo per attirarlo più a sé.  
L’altro ragazzo, più confuso che mai non ebbe il modo di dimenarsi da quel bacio, anche perché quel piccolo delinquente – aveva tutta l’aria esserlo – sembrava alquanto impaurito, perciò decise di fargli quel favore, poi in un secondo momento si sarebbe aspettato delle spiegazioni, ovviamente.  
Le loro labbra quindi si aprirono insieme e si richiusero in dei baci che Wooyoung cercò di far sembrare abbastanza passionali, spingendosi contro il corpo dell’altro e quest’ultimo per non fargli prendere troppo campo appoggiò istintivamente le mani sui suoi fianchi così da tenerlo fermo e limitarlo, mantenendo una certa distanza.  
Il modo in cui quello sconosciuto lo stava baciando fece crescere un certo senso d’eccitazione nel basso ventre del ricercato ma non poteva permettersi distrazioni proprio adesso, anche se lo trovò alquanto complicato.  
Si staccò dalle sue labbra quando non sentì più alcun rumore, così si sporse oltre le spalle ben pronunciate dell’altro e si guardò attorno.  
Si lasciò andare in un sospiro di sollievo capendo di averla scampata almeno per quella volta, poi sorrise fra sé e sé, chiudendo gli occhi e posando la nuca al finestrino dell’auto di quello che ancora lo guardava confuso.

“D’accordo, ora posso sapere che diamine è appena successo?” 

La voce del ragazzo con cui aveva appena finito di limonare rimbombò nuovamente all’interno delle sue orecchie, così Wooyoung aprì gli occhi e fu in quel momento che poté concedersi di scrutare il volto di chi aveva baciato.  
Aveva dei lineamenti ben pronunciati, soprattutto sugli zigomi e la mascella, quasi i suoi occhi sembravano quelli di un gatto. Notò anche un piccolo neo sopra un occhio, cosa che lo portò a sorridere come un ebete; doveva ammettere che il destino non gli aveva voluto per niente male, quel ragazzo era davvero… sexy.  
Tuttavia Wooyoung non aveva tempo da perdere con quello sconosciuto e a dir la verità non ebbe voglia neanche di raccontargli il motivo per cui lo aveva baciato, dunque gli sorrise riconoscente per averlo aiutato, dopodiché gli batté una mano sul petto per poterlo far allontanare, si chinò così da raccogliere la giacca che con i piedi aveva scalciato sotto l’auto e scivolò via da quella specie di trappola che la vettura e il corpo dell’altro costituivano.

“Ti devo un favore, adesso devo andare.” 

E detto ciò si allontanò con passo svelto verso la parte opposta da dov’era entrato.  
Avrebbe sicuramente trovato un’altra uscita perché non poteva permettersi di usare lo stesso cancello, rischiando di trovare i poliziotti appartati e pronti ad arrestarlo.  
Sperava che quest’ultimi avessero lasciato il posto così che Wooyoung sarebbe potuto tornare dai due compagni il prima possibile e nel caso non fosse stato così, almeno prima di finire in carcere aveva baciato un ragazzo carino.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di nuovo solo per dirvi che, dato che per il momento la seongjoong è ancora in corso, ho deciso che finché non terminerà quella, aggiornerò la woosan una volta a settimana aka il lunedì (domani non vale ovviamente 🤭)
> 
> Dopo aver letto quest'inizio vi chiedo: come vi sembra?  
> Probabilmente potreste pensare sia una ff comica ma se mi conoscete un minimo sapete che non lo sarà (e i tags in descrizione lo confermano)👉🏻👈🏻  
> E niente, lasciate tanti kudos e commenti (se potete 🥺🥺)  
> A lunedì prossimo!! 💖


End file.
